


the Walking Death

by likemermaid



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Halloween vibes, Zombies, but it's not that scary, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemermaid/pseuds/likemermaid
Summary: The name kind of hints on everything.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 64
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Walking Dead
> 
> I just needed some fun to cheer up ok. Join me!
> 
> Also i'm surprised there is no such ff yet.
> 
> Hope you love zombies! :)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts haha!

Macarena waked up abruptly. It was dark and no one near her. She was lying on a couch in a completely empty medical room. It took her a while to figure out where she was. She listened to the sounds outside. Silence. Except for the strange muffled breathing and rustling in a distance.

Macarena raised to her bare feet carefully. She was covered only in medical pajamas with ropes behind. She checked the closet - there were only white robes hanging in it. There were also someone's boots, large in several sizes, but for lack of anything better she put them on. Her gaze fell to the scalpel on the laboratory table. She grabbed it and cautiously walked out into the corridor.

The lamps junked, periodically blinking, giving the lighting an otherworldly, creepy effect.  
The hall was empty, and no guards were visible either. Maca stepped cautiously into the hall. She was attracted by vague sound, some kind of breathing, or puffing. She came close to the cage, since there was no light inside, and the sound came from there. Maca looked closely and recoiled from the cage in horror. Her scream attracted the one which was inside - a half-decayed, cadaverous face raised its whitish, dead eyes on her. The whole mouth of the creature was covered in blood and something very reminiscent of fresh flesh - the creature raised, leaving a half-eaten meal that was still shuddering in its death throes.  
Maca couldn't believe her eyes. Zombie? How long has she been in a coma? 

She ran to the opposite grate, when suddenly the cell door flew open and a hand pulled Macarena inside. 

"You woke up!" Rizos hung on Macarena's chest, emotionally greeting her. "Although, to be honest, Rubia, you have chosen not the best time to wake up." 

"What the hell was that?!" Still not recovered from pure shock, Macarena exclaimed, looking closely at the people in the cell. Not finding the one she was looking for, she asked, "And where is Zulema?"

Rizos looked away. Maca frowned. 

"What happened while I was passed out?"

Not getting an answer from Rizos, she found Saray's eyes with her gaze, but suspiciously gitana lowered them too, as if ashamed. 

Sole came to the rescue with an explanation. 

"A lot happened while you were sleeping, dear," she said gently and quietly, putting her hand on her cheek. "But nevertheless, I am glad you are with us again, my girl."

Macarena smiled weakly, pressing herself against Sole's chest. 

"I'm glad too. Probably", she added, noticing how the guard barely walked in the center of the hall, or rather what was left of him. Clothes are in tatters, shuffling gait, wandering empty white eyes and snuffling. 

Macarena shook her head. 

"It's a zombie. Damn real zombies? Am I still asleep, right?"

"We would all wish it all be just a nightmare from which we could awake," Saray grinned bitterly, belligerently squeezing a black Baseball bat. "But this is our fucking reality now. You'd better get some weapon if you plan to live at least until the morning."

With these words, Saray jumped out of the bars and smashed over the skull of a zombie guard like a baseball. A couple more punches for reliability, and Saray took the black bat off a belt of the nasty mess, which was left lying flat on the floor. She quickly returned to the cell, Rizos and Tere quickly closed the cage behind her from the inside. Saray held out the bat to Maca. 

"Here you go. A wake-up gift."

Maca took the bat, tried it's weight on in her hand. And she repeated the question again,

"Will someone tell me where the fuck is Zulema?" A little quieter and with a degree of uncertainty, she added, "Is she alive?"

Saray and Rizos exchanged glances. 

"She was alive when we left her on the playground. This bitch refused to go with us, what we supposed to do, yeah?”, Goya said in excuse. All this time she sat on the lower bunk against the wall. 

"What?!" Maca's eyes widened with horror. "And you left her there? Alone?! When there are zombies roaming freely?!" 

All of those present in the cell fell silent in shame. 

"She refused to leave the place where Fatima died."

"Fatima?" Maca asked, confused. 

“Her daughter,” Rizos explained quietly. 

“You missed a lot, girl,” Tere added sadly. "Now Sandoval is the director here, and there have been many changes, many."

"Yeah, zombies are a less problem," agreed Goya.

Macarena looked at everyone with a frown. She shook her head in disbelief. Then she went to the cage door. 

“Open up,” she commanded. 

"Are you crazy?!" Rizos screamed, blocking her path.

“No, it’s you who are crazy if you let her stay there alone! Tere," Maca nodded, giving a silent command to open the door. Tere obeyed, smiling awkwardly. 

Macarena, without any doubts, rushed into the corridor leading to the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Macarena was stunk of the view in front of her - there and here layed bodies with smashed limbs and heads. And there was Zulema, fighting like wild animal, breaking the skull and uttering a victory shout.

More and more Walkings approached, attracted by the loud sound.

She was surrounded by few, and didn't see one of them come from behind, took her shoulder and tried to bite her. Then the grip was loosen. Zulema briefly looked to the side.

"Rubia," she just exhaled.

Macarena only nodded on that then screamed, warning her, "Zulema!"

They smashed and kicked heads of incoming zombies without indiscriminately. Blood and guts flew into their faces and clothes. Zulema glanced at Maca and smirked,

"Nice outfit."

Maca's robe slid to the side, extending part of his back and bare buttocks. Boots are several sizes larger and a black bat in her hand, hair disheveled, stained with something unpleasant.

Maca just rolled her eyes, but small smile appeared at her lips.

When zombies were on the ground motionless, Maca found a moment of break and took Zulema's hand to pull her to the side, trying to run away with her. But she met a resistance. Zulema didn't move.

"Come!" Maca exclaimed, confused look on her face.

"No," Zulema refused to go.

"Zulema," Maca pleaded. "Don't be stupid, come with me, now!"

"Right behind," Zulema nodded to the side. Macarena killed another Walking without paying any attention.

"You saved me, I know it, I... remember your voice", Maca said. "Why?"

Zulema shrugged and said with a bitter smile, "Didn't want you to miss a fucking apocalypse. Wouldn't been much fun without you."

"Yeah, sure. And now what, are you planning to kill yourself? Pretty stupid choice of way, you know."

"They killed my daughter, Rubia. Right here, you're standing into her blood," she nodded on the red spot where Maca was standing. "Suicide, they said. Jumped from a fucking helicopter. I don't eat that shit," she shook her head stubbornly. And she sat down next to the bloody puddle.

Macarena was bewildered by that, shook her head and sat in front of her in the same pose.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She sighed. "Zulema, there are zombies which roaming freely. We need to get out and now!"

"You go, I'll stay. Why do you bother?" Zulema shrugged senselessly. She was looking at her with saddest eyes, mascara was smeared under her eyes, so she looked like sad clown. Maca somehow couldn’t bear this sight without her heart clenched painfully.

Maca shook her head again, whispered to herself, "Why do I bother, really."

Then she noticed a figure from aside and she jumped on her feet to strike.

"Stop!" Warning voice from figure came. "I'm alive, I'm alive!"

Maca looked at him - a man in a guard uniform. Handsome, if someone asked her.

"What does daddy want, sweatpants?" Zulema asked him, didn't bother to stand.

"Don't be a bitch. You're better come with me, he want to talk."

"To talk," she repeated with the same intonation and nodded. Then she smirked, the saddest smirk in the world. "Tell him I'm not in the mood for chatting."

Hierro shook his head in frustration.

"Look, I get it, you're grieving, but either you go with me of your own free will, or with my help."

"You get it? You get it?" Zulema stood up at her feet and looked him in the eyes, total disgust was written on her face. "Fuck you," she spit at his face and his palm slapped across her cheek in an instant.

"Hey!" Maca jumped closer, her shoulder was inches in front of Zulema's now. "Don't you dare to touch her!"

Hierro glanced at her surprised then smirked.

"Who's this, your new puppet?"

They were disturbed by group of three zombies. Hierro smashed his bat against one's head with pure delight and satisfaction.

The other two became Maca and Zulema's problem.

"You don't come, fine. I warned you."

With that Hierro left while the women fought the new arrivals.

When there was no zombies left, Maca took a breath and glanced at the brunette. She was exhausted, but stubbornly stuck to the spot. Then something changed in her face expression. Maca noted something she has never seen in her eyes before. _Fear._

A sigh escaped her lips, almost inaudible.

"No."

Zulema shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the obsession, but the vision did not disappear, because it was a reality.

"No, no, please, no," she whispered as tears started running down her cheeks.

Macarena frowned, not understanding what caused such a reaction, and looked in the direction Zulema was looking. A zombie approached them slowly. A girl, almost a teenager, with dark hair, empty eyes, sintered blood in her hair and temples. Macarena realized who it was. Fatima.

While Zulema froze in mute horror, Maca noticed that Fatima was being led by Hierro like a wild animal, with a long stick holding around her neck and keeping her at a safe distance from him. He led Fatima to the grate and pushed her forward with force, giving the direction. Fixating empty eyes on the target, she walked slowly towards Zulema and Macarena. The grate closed on the other side. Hierro stood behind it, guilt and shame in his eyes. Without waiting for the denouement, he turned around and left.

_Sandoval was sitting in front of a dozen monitors in the office. He watched the scene carefully, with a smile of delight on his face._

There were more zombies to approach them, and Zulema still didn't move except for shaking her head in denial. Fatima was reaching her hand to her and stood only few steps apart. Maca realized Zulema wasn't in adequate condition, so she had to do it on her own.

"Zulema," she called with undisguised alarm "It's not her, not anymore!"

She pushed Zulema aside and smashed her weapon on the zombie-Fatima's head.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so so sorry," Zulema cried, unable to take her eyes of her daughter. When Fatima fell, Zulema fell too, on her knees right beside her, covered her empty eyes with shaking hands.

Maca fought with two zombies, wild and rough, without any hesitation. When she finished them, she glanced over at Zulema and only then noticed that Fatima, or better say, what left of her, somehow managed to grab Zulema's upper arm. The black bat hit the zombie's limb and the grip eased. Zulema absentmindedly tore the ripped limb off her arm, and collapsed. Her whole body was shaken as tears rolled down her face uncontrollable.

Maca squatted down next to her and carefully took her in tight embrace as she said silently, "It's alright, I've got you. I've got you."

They sat like this, alone, with Maca strongly embracing crying Zulema, surrounded by nasty smashed bodies and no one was around.

  
But it couldn't last forever.

  
Maca noticed slow movement in a corner of her eye, so she said quietly but confidently into brunette’s ear,

"He will pay, we'll get to him, together, promise. But for that we need to go, now!"

Zulema looked with her watery and red eyes into her honest ones.

Their looks crossed, intense and promising Maca's and desperate and lost Zulema's. Maca nodded reassuringly and Zulema nodded too.

Yeah. They will do it, together.

Zulema got up on her feet with Maca still holding her tight, and they ran into the building, killing zombies in their path.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need more guns," Zulema just said, guiding Maca into the chicken coop.

She ran to one of the wooden boxes, threw it to the ground and kicked it hard. The box shattered into pieces. Both Zulema and Macarena grabbed a sharp fragment, looked at each other and silently exchanged smiles. Zulema then turned her gaze to one of the cameras in the corner. With a bloodthirsty, predatory smile, she poked in its direction with the tip of a stick and winked.

They ran on. At the entrance to the building they encountered an obstacle in the form of a flock of zombies in yellow robes. They walked at women, stretched out their hands to them and looked with white empty eyes. It was already getting dark and it was hard to see where one ends and the other begins. Waving their bits furiously, the women ran down the hallway, leaving bodies behind. Some of them, despite the fact that they couldn't get up, still reached for them with their hands. One grabbed Zulema by the ankle and she fell. Another one immediately approached and bent over her. Macarena punched it in the head and held out her hand. Zulema grabbed it and jumped to her feet.  
They eventually reached the ground floor hall. The path was clear, but Zulema stopped Maca by unconsciously placing her hand on her chest.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're awake, Rubia."

Maca caught her eye. In the echoes of the flashing lights, bizarre shadows were painted on her face. Mixed with smudged mascara and lipstick, she looked pretty creepy, but not for Macarena. The blonde smiled faintly and nodded.

Everyone in the cell huddled around one of the bunks on which Sole was lying.

It was quiet, as if everyone was afraid to disturb the aura with a loud voice. Sole was saying something in a low voice, everyone listened to her attentively. Tere quietly wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"What's going on?" Maca's alarmed voice caught their attention as she and Zulema approached the camera.

Tere opened the door for them quickly, letting them in, but didn’t find the strength to explain what was happening.

Sole explained herself.

"My time has come," she smiled sadly.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Maca frowned confused.

"I'm dying, my girl. Zombie bite. Who would have thought that it wouldn't my heart that would kill me, but a zombie, right?" she chuckled. "I was asking the girls to ease my fate."

Maca realised what she was talking about and she shook her head desperately.

"No! Is there really nothing we can do? To neutralize the bite?"

Saray shook her head.

"The infection has already spread through the blood. The conversion will happen soon, and Sole... doesn't want it."

Zulema went to Sole's bed, squatted down and simply kissed her cheek with all her fervor. Sole put her hand on her cheek, stroked it and smiled at her.

"Take care of yourself, girl."

Zulema nodded, stood up and walked to the far end of the cell, climbed up onto the bunk, staring haunted in front of her.

Saray watched her anxiously, but said nothing.

Maca couldn't take it anymore. Too much happening in such a short period of time. 

She clung to Sole's chest, not noticing the salty tears pouring down her cheeks.

"There, there, dear. You'll be all right. Stay strong, my girl." Then she let go of her and exhaled with full chest. Maca glanced back to see Zulema watching her without blinking. She approached her and set besides as Sole continued,

"I have lived long and good life, and somehow it happened that my better days were here, at this place, surrounded by all of you, my chicas. I love you with all my heart and I'm happy I can still remember you. Now when you all are here, please do it. And remember that my body needs to be given to fire. I don't want to turn into one of these monsters and begin to pursue you!"

Girls exchanged sad laughter. Then Tere took a syringe while Saray began to sing a heartbreaking song.

Macarena was all in tears so she didn’t notice as Zulema touched her own shoulder thoughtfully. It had a red scratch on it.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to go," Zulema said quietly to Maca’s ear. "Unless you still want to," there was a timid touch of uncertainty in the voice.

Maca blinked her tears away and nodded.  
She quietly got up from the bunk and quickly took someone’s top and shorts hanging on the wall. She changed quickly, throwing off her medical gown and heading for the door. Zulema followed her in silence, bloody bit in one of her hands and sharpened stick in another. Predatory smile on her face. 

"Where do you think you’re going?" sharp voice came. Rizos stood behind them, frowned, her arms crossed on chest.

"We have unfinished business," Maca explained simply. "Sandoval," she added shortly.

"You are chasing for Sandoval’s head? Without us?"

Everyone paid attention to them at the mention of Sandoval's name.

"You need to take care of Sole," Maca said quietly. "And we’ll take care of this son of a bitch."

Saray was looking right into Zulema’s eyes.

"Make sure he will pay in full."

Zulema nodded with a faint smile. 

"Don't you worry, _gitana_ , he will."

They made their way through several zombies that remained to wonder the corridors and tried to reach them with their limbs and teeth in attempt to bite.

On the second floor there was Hierro waiting for them.

"You won't get through, bitches. Only over my dead body."

He pointed a gun at them.

"What is it? Daddy told you he will give you a hug if you obey?" Zulema approached him with predatory look, biting her bottom lip.

"Stop where you are, Zulema, or I swear, I’ll shoot you," he warned dead serious.

"You better let us pass, sugar, or I swear…" She didn’t finish, because the shoot came. Right in front of Macarena.

Zulema was distracted by that, glanced back at Maca, and Hierro took advantage of it, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to himself, forcefully pointing the barrel of the pistol at her temple.

“Take her,” he said and two guards appeared from behind, grabbed Macarena by the arms.

Then the door opened and Sandoval himself welcomed them with friendly smile, gesturing for them to come inside.

"Macarena, good to see you awake," he said as he came closer to the blonde. "Surprised to see you in alliance with this fallen woman though," he added sounded slightly disappointed. "You should be grateful, you know. Who else would visit you every week while you were in a coma?" Maca blinked as she realized what his words really meant. Meanwhile he approached her closer and brushed a blonde lock from her face. "I didn’t leave you for a minute, I took care of you, protected your sleep. Secured your transfer to our medical bay to be closer to you. And here is your gratitude?"

While Macarena was trying to steady her breath, Zulema spat out with undisguised disgust,

"You are a pathetic pervert."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" he snapped immediately. "You think you're so smart and cool, yeah? But this is not for long, right? How much do you have left before you turn into a zombie yourself? An hour? Two?" 

"What is he talking about?" Maca frowned looking at the brunette. "Zulema?"

Sandoval laughed in agony of satisfaction.

"Tell her," he snapped, then approached the brunette and roughly grabbed her arm, lifting it up, revealing a massive red scratch.

Maca’s eyes widened in a shock.

"You are Walking dead already," he whispered into Zulema’s face expressively. "And I have an idea how to use it. Come, I’ll show you something."

He made a signal to the guards to follow him with the prisoners. They obeyed unquestioningly. Sandoval led them down the corridor and turned into the block of la carcel. He stopped against one of the cells, gesturing to look inside through a small window with a grate. Hierro led Zulema closer and forced her to look through. She frowned as soon as she realized who was behind bars. More precisely, who was the person before she turned into a walking dead which wandered behind the closed door. _Altagracia._

"Yes. Your bitchy friend has become the same monster on the outside as she was on the inside," Sandoval said aspirated. "And I was watching these delightful changes, every bit of it. It is some kind of magic, believe me." He then grinned disgustingly, adding with particular satisfaction, "Oh how she was begging me at her last moments. She begged to kill her. But I couldn’t give her such a chance."

"Knowing Altagracia," Zulema said detached, "she would never beg a piece of shit like you for anything. You're fantasizing again, wishful thinking, Sandoval."

"It’s enough! Lock those bitches up!"

"But…" Hierro said frowning.

"You heard me!"

Other guards unlocked the door, killed zombie and pushed Maca inside.

"Handcuff her," Sandoval commanded quietly and guards who led Macarena handcuffed her to only bunk in the cell.

"No! You sons of the bitch!" Zulema yelled but nobody listened to her, Hierro pushed her inside and both prisoners were left behind. The door was slammed shut and locked.

"Have fun," Sandoval said through a small window. "You have a long night."

"Fuck!" Maca shouted furiously. Then she found the object of her trouble. _"An Elf from fucking hell!"_

Zulema looked at her with a mix of anxiety and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> The next part is soon-ish, and for now let me know what you think! ♥
> 
> and Happy Hallohweek!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" Maca shouted furiously. Then she found the object of her trouble. "An Elf from fucking hell!"

Zulema looked at her with a mix of anxiety and confusion.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Zulema didn't answer. What should she say?

"How long do you have it?"

Silence again.

"Fuck!" Maca jerked her hand in a handcuff. "Help me unlock!" she almost demanded.

"How? I can chew off your hand though."

"Zulema!"

She shrugged.

"Tough times call for tough measures, rubia."

"I hate you!"

"It’s mutual."

"Come up with something!" Maca said visibly panicked.  
Zulema began to irritate herself.

"How about you come up with something yourself?"

"I can't, I'm too nervous to think straight!"

Zulema smirked and opened her mouth to make a remark, but Maca outstripped her, -

"Shut up! It's no time for jokes."

She jerked her hand desperately. Zulema rolled her eyes, and sighed. She came closer to the door and called out,

"Hierro, are you there? I know you are. Daddy told you to watch and you are watching, good dog!"

There come a knock on the bars. Zulema laughed softly. She liked that he get annoyed with half a turn, she enjoyed pissed him off.

"You didn't do anything when my daughter was raped," she said melancholy leaning back against the iron door. Maca looked at her, quieted down and stopped pulling on the handcuffs. "You didn't do anything when she was killed. And you didn't do anything when daddy-Barbie told you to bring her to me. You’re scum, Hierro."

"Zulema!" Maca hissed, rolling her eyes. She was so-so as negotiator.

"But you have one last chance to do something good. Give us the keys." Zulema slipped her hand through the grate, extending it up. "Give us the keys and run away from here, save your cowardly ass, because you won't be able to stand here all night."

Maca wasn’t surprised to hear the reaction of the guard –  
"Shut your mouth!" He snapped back and struck the bars with a bat.

"Fuck!" Zulema jerked her hand to her chest as she winced in pain.  
"Give us those fucking keys!" She screamed in rage, kicking the door with all her force.

Silence was her answer.

Zulema then ran her hand through her hair desperately, exhaled sharply and approached Macarena, sinking down next to her on the bunk.

"Looks like we're stuck here, Rubia."

"Zulema," Maca whispered, fervent and with a hint of supplication. "We can’t stuck here like that! Help me get rid of the handcuffs. Please."

Zulema silently looked into her eyes, pondering something.  
She then rose abruptly and walked to the door again. Pressing her lips tightly to the bars, she said in a seductive, provocative tone,

"I just figured out something. You know why you are still here in the midst of the zombie apocalypse? Because you are a pathetic coward. You don't know how to live without someone's commands. Without daddy's approval when you act like a good boy. Or without humiliation or physical pain if you act like a bad boy."

"Shut up or I swear, I..."

"You what?" Zulema said with a challenge, removing a sharpening from her sleeve. Maca observed her movements silently. "You’ll hit me? So come on, Hierro! Be an asshole as you are." She sighed seductively low, covering her eyes, as if fantasizing, "oh, I just feel how you want to do it right now." She continued in a low yet harsh voice,

"You wanna squeeze my neck. You wanna pin me against the wall tight…" Deep sigh. "You wanna hear my ribs break, wanna hear me scream, you wanna release your hard dick and _thrust_ it into my wet cunt until I cum." Deep low moan. Maca shifted uncomfortably but tried not to draw attention to herself. "Fuck me, Hierro! One last time. I know you want it."

And that was enough. Hierro threw open the door and burst in, slamming Zulema in the stomach. She flew to the wall with a breathless sigh. The sharpener fell out of her hands.

"I said. Shut. The fuck. Up!" He yelled in utter rage, kicking her in the stomach with his boot, grabbing and sharply lifting her by the collar, hitting her in the face. His eyes were bloodshot, rage blanketed his mind, as he hit her once again.

"Stop it, you prick!" Maca screamed trying to prevent further madness. She reached for the sharpener, grabbed it and stuck it in his back with all her force.

Zulema, meanwhile, laughed like mad, wincing in pain and smearing blood on her lips.

"Oh yeah, you like it rough, right?" She took the sharpening from Maca's hands and thrust it in his stomach several times with delight.

Hierro fell to the floor, surprise reflected on his face. He looked into Zulema’s eyes and wanted to say something starting with the letter "B", but life left him faster. Zulema bent over him, removing the keys from his belt and handed them to Maca. As the blonde released herself, Zulema grabbed the black bat and looked directly into the camera.  
She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I killed your puppy. You are next. Run and hide, bitch."

Maca raised the gun and Zulema smashed the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

They were going down the corridor when sirens started running throughout the prison.

"What the hell?"

"Son of a bitch let everyone out. It's getting extra hot now, rubia," the brunette warned.

They exchanged a knowing look, Macarena tightened her grip on the gun, Zulema - on a bloody sharpener and a black bat, and they moved on. Slowly. Carefully listening for unusual sounds, looking out for any sudden movement, until they finally noticed the one they were looking for. Sandoval was hiding behind the doors of the infirmary.

Maca and Zulema simultaneously looked through the round windows, knocking on them, attracting his attention.

"Hey!" Zulema called. "I smell your perfume kilometers away."

"And your fear." Macarena was frighteningly calm. "Open up, Sandoval."

When the director didn’t follow the order, Zulema hit the glass with her palm and shouted,  
"Open up!"

Sandoval looked at them through the glass and his eyes darted in panic as he tried to figure out how to get out of the situation.

"Listen, ladies, let's not turn into beasts," he said gently, as if talking with roisterous mad patients. "Let's just... pretend nothing happened? And I won’t report on you, promise!" He suggested, stretching his lips into a conciliatory tight smile.

"What didn’t happen? Riot didn’t happen? Apocalypse didn’t happen? My daughter didn’t die?!"

Zulema screamed last sentence so desperately that Macarena's heart shrank painfully. She put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, carefully but confidently pushing her away from the door. Zulema obeyed.  
Maca fired at the lock and the door opened.  
They burst inside.

"Out," Zulema demanded while pointed a bloody stick at Sandoval and Maca pointed a gun.

Sandoval got out and stood in the corridor between door and the railing of a balcony. The first floor was full of senselessly roaming zombies, which he himself set free.

"Jump," Zulema said quietly. 

Sandoval looked at her in disbelief, his eyes in utter terror, as he shook his head no.  
"No. Please," he mumbled. "I still have daughters. My two little girls. Please, for their sake…"

"It’s better to become an orphan than have such shit father as you. You made my daughter jump, so jump, pig," Zulema’s voice was just more than a whisper, but it was louder and powerfully as any scream.  
Maca echoed, with a quiet threat in her voice "Sandoval. Jump."

Sandoval's eyes darted quickly from Zulema to Macarena to the balcony and back. He was scared to death, breathing fast, but at the same time grinned as madman.

"I’ll die, but you are dead already, dead inside, thanks to me," he hissed to Zulema. "And soon you will become a Walking dead, like your dear puta friend Altagracia, and like your dear, but deprived of your love daughter."

"Jump, you peace of shit," Zulema spitted, in impatience and rage. She tore up the gun from Maca's hands and shoot right in front of him. The bullet flew a couple of inches from his feet.

Zombies from below were attracted to the sound and raised their heads up, looking with whitish empty eyes. Some of them started to move in their direction.

Sandoval climbed the railing, looked at Zulema, Maca, and laughed desperately, blowing her a kiss and let go. He fell.

But didn't die.

When first of zombies took a bite, his scream scattered through the air.

But Maca seemed to not bother at all. All her focus was on the brunette now.

"What?" Zulema shrugged as if she didn't get what all concern was about.

Macarena approached her and took the gun away from her, then looked with her stern look at her arm with a red scratch. It looked nasty.

"How long did you have it, Zulema?"

Zulema shrugged again.

"How much time do we have?"

Again, a shrug.

"An hour? A night?"

"Damn you, puta!" Maca said, burning the brunette with her eyes full of rage. "You put in danger all of us, you egoist! I should shoot you right now!"

Maca pointed a gun at her at this point. She was so furious, but also frightened.

And again. The nonchalant shrug.

"Then do it." Zulema just stared at her, as if doesn't bother at all. "Shoot."

That took Maca aback.

"Shoot me, _coño!_ " Zulema repeated, challenge in her eyes.

Maca stared back as fear took over her face. Her bottom lip trembled. The gun trembled in her hands and the tears formed into her eyes but never fall. She put the gun down, exhaled furiously, "Fuck!"

Zulema never looked away from the blonde with her curious big eyes. That bitch.

Maca looked around as she sighed again, tired this time. There were zombies approaching them. A lot.

She burst into the med bay, grabbed some pain relievers, disinfectants and bandages and ran away, shouting over her shoulder,  
"Come on, let’s go! We need to isolate."

When she realized Zulema wasn’t following her, she turned around and returned. 

"Are you nuts? Run!"

Zulema shook her head as one of zombie reached her and she killed it with her bat.

"Don’t be stupid, rubia. There are too many of them, leave me and run away."

"Fucking no!" Maca protested as she helped to get rid of another one and grabbed the brunette’s arm and pulled. "Go! _Vamos!_ "

There wasn’t time to argue, so Zulema obeyed reluctantly.

They ran into one of the cells and locked it from the inside.

"What the fuck was that?" Maca pounced on her furiously. "Isn’t your life dear to you at all, since you are ready to part with it so easily?"

"Said the one who locked herself with the near-zombie," the brunette countered.

"Shut up! And sit down."

Zulema raised her eyebrows.

"Please?" Maca tried, a bit softer. "I need to check on your arm."

So Zulema obeyed. Again. _Why she was given up to the blonde so easily,_ she wondered, as Macarena took care of her arm - treated the wound with an antiseptic and applied a bandage. When Zulema involuntarily wrinkled from an unpleasant burning sensation, she felt a slight breath on the wound. Macarena blew on her wound, relieving the pain. _Maybe that’s why._

"Are you afraid to die?"

"No." It was an honest answer. "I'm afraid not to live the life I can live."

"And what kind of life would you like to live?"

Zulema shrugged nonchalantly as she lighted the cigarette. Took a drag. Slowly exhaled the smoke as she watched it thoughtfully.

"Free. Rich. Happy. And with enormous amount of fun, all sort of it. The desert. The sun. The sea. Swimming naked. Cocktails on the beach, sex on the beach. As simple as that. You?"

She looked at Macarena and caught her curious eyes and a smile full of amuse on herself. The blonde immediately tried to hide her interest, not very successfully. She frowned as she cleared her throat. She thought for a moment, looking in front of her and silently took the cigarette from the brunette’s hands, taking a drag and returning the cigarette to Zulema.

"Earlier I was thinking all I wanted was a normal life, you know, with a husband, kids and house with little garden. But now..." she shrugged and confessed sincerely, "I don't know. I'm not really sure anymore. Actually now I find your version of life more tempted."

They shared a stare. And the cigarette. In utter silence. Zulema's eyes glimpsed with curiosity as she looked directly into the blonde’s eyes. And slowly down to her lips in the same moment Maca did the same. This didn’t escape Zulema's attention. Maca swallowed and exclaimed nervously with feigned gaiety,

"Except that now there is the fucking zombie apocalypse we have here and everything familiar has lost its former meaning. Money is not important in this crazy new world anymore. Only food, water and guns are matter."

"And cigarettes." Zulema nodded, grinning at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, and cigarettes," Maca chuckled lightly.

The smile then disappeared from her lips, and now a mix of emotions that she couldn’t voice was caught in her eyes - worry, anxiety, concern, sorrow. Fear.  
She was scared to lose her just when she woke up after eight months being in coma. She didn't have time to recover after Sole's death. She wasn't ready to lose her, too. She needs more time. They need more time, damn it. She caught the brunette’s eyes, full of silent desperation. She was scared, too, obviously. But she’ll never admit it, of course.

"I don't want you to die," Maca whispered, on a sigh. "Not like that. Seriously, this is the most ridiculous death imaginable."

"More ridiculous than being washed in a washing machine?" Zulema raised her eyebrows.

Maca searched her eyes intently, trying to read the answer in them.

"Why did you save me?"

A simple shrug.

"I already told you."

"Sure," Maca nodded, not once convinced of the sincerity of her words. "The truth is, I have no one left. Not without your help though," Zulema was looking in her eyes with an unreadable expression. Maca continued. "Roman... I don't know if he is still alive, and most likely we will never meet again. Ironically, now I have left no one in the world... except you." Maca shrugged as if surrendering to the prevailing fate. "And now I’m losing you, too," she concluded quietly, drowned in her eyes.

Zulema shifted uncomfortably and tried to escape the awkwardness with a joke,

"Careful, rubia, someone may think you care."

"I do."

She continued to look intensely into her eyes, and Zulema chuckled awkwardly, shaking her head.

"You shouldn’t. You should go away to Rizos and others. It’s not safe there anymore."

"Don’t tell me what to do. You don’t have such power over me."

"Kiss me."

Maca choked at her breathing.

"What?"

"It is really the fucking zombie apocalypse as you noted correctly. Who knows how long will we last. It might be my last night on the earth."

"No way you are using that lame pickup line on me here. Zulema! You are dying!"

"Exactly. It’s my last wish if you want. Kiss me like if you are in love with me," she demanded waiting for the reaction.

Maca chuckled and shook her head. The woman really didn't know how to ask otherwise than command.

"You are crazy. Totally nuts." Macarena then said rather shy, "But I can’t just… It will be a lie," she said but her head tilted towards her already and their lips entwined.

It took all of her willpower to remind herself that she was kissing not someone, but actually Zulema Zahir. Somehow the thought of this at this moment didn’t frighten her, rather the opposite. Goosebumps covered every inch of Maca's skin as their tongues met and she moaned slightly, closing her eyes at pleasant contact. She interrupted just to warn,

"But no bites. Sorry, but you have to be soft tonight."

After a while, Macarena breathed out her name, "Zulema.” She pulled back and looked into her eyes, "We need to handcuff you."

The brunette chuckled.

"Never would believe you have such a kink. No way, Rubia."

Maca rolled her eyes, dead serious.

"Look, it’s not like I want to, but let’s be rational here. You may change at any moment now."

"I told you, Rubia, there is no way I would agree on it. I hate lack of freedom and we are already in prison."

Maca sighed in frustration and focused on the wound on the brunette's arm instead. "Does it hurt?"

Zulema ignored the question, ripping her hand out of her grip.

"You should get out of here and leave me alone," she said roughly, looking stubbornly in front of you now. "Not that I asked you to keep me company or not that I wasn’t used to deal with everything by myself."

Maca shook her head, visibly hurt. Did she really prefer to be left alone with the infection than to be handcuffed?

"You are unbelievable!" Maca sighed irritably.

"I prefer incredible, but thank you."

"Oh, shut up," Maca interrupted, pulling her closer and crushed her lips on hers once again. She deepened the kiss, gladly feeling Zulema, after a moment of bewilderment, surrendered to her urge and melt in her arms and lips.

Ringing click distracted her as Zulema jerked her wrist - it was handcuffed to the bunk.

" _Puta_. Unlock!"

"Sorry, but no."

Zulema growled.

"Whether I become a zombie or not, I will kill you, bitch! I promise you!"

"Yeah, yeah. A promise is a promise, I do remember." Maca seemed completely unimpressed. "Zulema, it’s for your own sake! And you know what," Maca stayed as close as possible to not allow Zulema’s hand to reach her throat. "I’ll give you the key. Zombies can’t open the locks, so you yourself will control your freedom of action. But I'm asking you, please," she searched into her eyes intensely. "Stay handcuffed. Because I'm not going anywhere." Her voice almost faded "I'll stay… until the end. I’ll stay."

She then held out the key to her and Zulema looked at it mistrustfully, calculating the possible options in her head.  
Then she put the key in her pocket and exhaled wearily.

"Fucking apocalypse. Fucking zombies. Fucking fate. I hate it here."

"Yeah. Me too."

Silence reigned in the cell, and Maca, sitting opposite Zulema and leaning against the wall, passed out for a moment. Or maybe a little longer than just a moment. She was awakened by the muffled groan.

It was difficult to make out in the dark, but there was movement on the bunk, mixed with heavy breathing. Maca's heart beat faster, and she grabbed the bit and cautiously approached the bunk.

"Zulema? Zulema, can you hear me?"

Carefully she poked her with a bit.

"Zulema, please," she whispered with a shaken voice.

An sharp exhalation was an answer, and then -

"Maca," a hoarse call came.

"Oh God!" Maca exhaled with relieve, released the bit, leaned and grubbed the brunette into embrace.

"I thought you are changed!" _I thought I’ve lost you,_ she didn’t dare to say out loud.

Zulema clenched to her as to dear life, trying to calm down and regain consciousness.

"I’m still alive, I’m alive," she whispered more to herself, but Maca hold her a bit harder. "It was just a fucking dream, not the best one."

Maca looked into her eyes as she calmed down and managed to let her go, not that Zulema objected to over-caring of the blonde.

"It's almost dawn," Zulema noticed softly as realization hit her. "So it appears I am not infected. Just a scratch," she whispered. "Fucking scratch. Fuck!" she shouted and then chuckled with release.

Maca didn’t see her properly, but nodded with faint smile. She felt release too as she rubbed the brunette’s back subconsciously.

"Are you sure you’re feeling okay?"

Zulema sighed.

"I’m not sure I will be okay ever again, rubia. But I don’t feel like zombie and that counts as okay I guess."

Maca nodded again.

"I’m glad I don’t have to kill you," she confessed in a small voice.

"Yeah. I’m glad about that too."

Zulema took out the key and opened the handcuffs, freeing herself. Macarena sat down next to her. Silence formed as the sun rose and faint rays began to break through the small windows of the bars. Zulema broke the silence first.

"So, rubia, what do you think, could we live under the same roof together, say, in a van on wheels?"

"Wha... What?" Maca choked and gave her a nervous laugh. "Are you serious?" She was. "But I… hate you! And it’s mutual, no?"

Zulema leaned her back against the wall, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. After lighting a cigarette and taking a puff she lectured drearily as if explain common truths to an idiot,  
"Hatredis the best clue in any relationship, rubia. So we'll stick together like Siamese twins. Zulema and Macarena Ltd."

"With you?" Maca chuckled ironically, looking into her eyes in disbelieve. Zulema nodded, dead serious. "In a van?" Nod. "In the middle of zombie-apocalypse?" Another nod.

Somehow Macarena loved the idea. Maybe she have become nuts eventually.

She stole the cigarette from Zulema's hands and took a drag, then shrugged lightly.

"Yeah. Why not?"

She then smiled wide. And the final, improved nod with a sly grin of Zulema was an answer.

The end.

Here are visual references:

the name:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still one small epilogue left. Coming soon-ish :)
> 
> I really hope you liked this little zombie-apocalypse’s-Zurena story! Thank you all who stayed tuned! Thank you for your support♥
> 
> Let me know what you think?)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: domestic softness
> 
> Extra tag: the owls are not what they seem

"What do you think, what it would be like, living in such a world?" Macarena asked nonchalantly. 

They were half lying, half sitting at their bed, eating some chips and watching _"The Walking Dead"_ TV-show on the phone placed on the lap of Macarena.

"We lived in the exact world few years ago, Rubia," Zulema reminded. "There were a lot of Walking deads, and the ones who reminds alive, shifts to the horrible animals with only primeval instincts, nothing more."

Maca nodded, thoughtfully. She was looking at how character was killing zombie on a small screen, but all she could see were flashbacks from the past, that horrible place and how she was feeling there.

"True. I was literally lost my mind back in there. I was so innocent and soft at first, and then I had to face with horrible amoral people, like you, for instance," she added with a tiny smile. Zulema smiled back, listening with silent interest. "And I was losing myself, day by day, becoming more and more hard, heartless and emotionless. It’s so strange to look back then; it’s like my life before prison was surreal. Like some fairytale of a princess."

"And then you met beautiful, but very evil queen and happyending never happened," Zulema said with obvious sarcasm. She added, deep in her thoughts, "Nah, I don't think you lost yourself. Just became stronger. The prison gives you two choices – either you become stronger or you broke and lose. Just like all the crap that happens throughout your life. All is a lesson, you learn or you die. As simple as that. And you chose to learn, good for you." She still was in her thoughts as she said in a small voice, almost whisper to herself, but Maca heard, "and I lost eventually. They broke me in the end," small smile appeared at her lips, full of sorrow.

Maca hated to see her like that, she hated those times and that she wasn't around, when awful things happened to Zulema.

"Hey," she stroked the brunette’s cheek slightly, caressing her tattoo tear with a thumb. She wanted to tell her that she wasn't broken, not more than herself at least, but that would be a lie and Maca didn't want to lie right now, so she remained silent.

Silence filled their tiny caravan home-on-wheels, so was tension. Only distant sounds of zombies from the phone broke the established silence, but they weren’t distracted by that.  
The hand lingered on the brunette's cheek for too long and Zulema froze, looking at Maca with bad hidden panic by now, as if not sure what to expect next. Maca was smiling at that point, – no matter how much time had passed, Zulema still reacted to simple signs of affection in this way – she panicked and rather wanted to run away or turn everything into a joke. So, when it came to simple domestic tenderness, Maсa learned to take the initiative into her own hands. 

So now that she noticed the first signs of worry on Zulema's face, she just smiled softly, closed the distance between them absentmindedly and placed a ghost kiss on her cheek, then pulled away.

"But if zombies would stalk us, I would definitely leave you behind without hesitation," Macarena declined cheerfully.

Thanks to the obvious mockery, Zulema quickly recovered and exclaimed in mock indignation –

"No way you would leave me in the middle of zombie-apocalypse, Rubia! You would be dead within the next five minutes after that.”

Maca raised her eyebrows in disbelief, challenging look appeared in her eyes.

"You think I wouldn't be able to survive without you?"

"Of course you won't. Look at them," Zulema gestured at the small screen. "They are dying from bore. It's always funnier and more practical to have someone close in such circumstances. To have someone who will cover your back, with whom you can chat when everyone will turn into zombies. And who will kill you if there wouldn't other option."

“Okay, you have a point. Maybe I wouldn't kill you then.”

Zulema nodded with an approval half smile. 

"Clever rubia."

Faint smile slid across Maca's lips in return.

Night has come, and Maca fell asleep already. Only one lamp in the shower area was on, casting a dull glare on the bed when Zulema approached her carefully. She made roaming sounds and slowly leaned towards Maca, pressing her arms at the sides with a strong grip and leaning even closer to her neck, then _bit_.

"Zulema, what the fuck!" Maca yelled as she jerked trying to push the brunette away from herself in pure terror, but then she realized Zulema was chuckled into her neck. "Fuck! That was creepy as hell, you idiot!"

But Maca was already laughing too, relaxing as Zulema kissed the bite with tenderness and whispered softly in her ear –

"Relax, Rubia, I won't eat you now. Better leave you for breakfast," she added, extracting a disappointed sigh from Macarena.

Then Zulema climbed over her to the wall and lay down next to her, facing the small window. Her hair was wet after a shower, so Maca took them and pulled them aside so that she could kiss her neck in return, hugged her from behind.

"Now I will have nightmares because of you, and I won't watch the third season with you!"

"No, you won't, I'm right here to scare away the worst of all dreams, and yes, you will watch it, because you are curious little Rubita and wanna know what happens next."

She knows her way too good. Maca sighed, snuggled Zulema's back to herself even closer and closed her eyes.

"We'll see," she murmured into her neck, half dozing.

"Rubia."

"Mm?"

"Someone has to turn the light off. And you are closer to the edge."

Macarena whimpered.

"Hate you."

But still she stood up with an _argh_ noise.

Zulema smiled, waiting for her.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not," Maca agreed and went back to their bed. It was dark everywhere while she approached the bed by touch. "But I hate zombies!"

Zulema repeated one of zombie-sounds.

"Stop it! Seriously, it's not funny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they kinda passed the stage "enemies" and more on stage "to lovers" right now, also that's an Au, so why not be more domestic, yeah? 
> 
> I also considered the option that this is one of Tere's narco dream or fanfic written by Crazy Eyes (from the orange is the new black) in prison, but in the end I settled on this option. Hope you had some fun!
> 
> THANK YOU for the ride with me on this zombie-road! ♥  
> Let me know your thoughts!))


End file.
